Psychotic Night Series
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: The 3 Stories all together.... Be afraid, very afraid....
1. Default Chapter Title

12 People  
1 Psychotic Night  
  
Heero  
  
We were all spending a night at this one house. The car broke down and this guy offered us to stay, Hilde, Quatre, Sally, Wufei, Noin, Zechs, Trowa, Catherine, Relena, Duo, Noin, and I. This guys name was Pierre. I grabbed a large bottle of Vodka from the fridge and started gulping it. "I want some…" Duo said walking in. "Me to!" Katherine said. "Vodka good…" Noin said. I looked disgusted as they finished off the rest of the Vodka. I stumbled into the living room where everyone else was. Zechs and Quatre weren't there yet. They were out working. They didn't get in until around 12:30 a.m.  
  
Relena  
  
"Noin can I switch rooms with you?" I asked, "My room has an alarm clock that I can't turn off." "Sure…" Noin said, "I'll just sleep right through it." I walked to her room. As I walked there I heard Pierre and Trowa wanting to switch rooms to. I went to bed and when I heard the door to my room open I glanced at the clock to see it was 12:35 a.m. Someone climbed into the bed and kissed me on the neck. I thought it was Heero and turned to him. I looked at Zechs in the face. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed. I heard a few other screams at the same time I did.  
  
It was later that night.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Wufei asked. He seemed to be the only one besides Sally who wasn't out of it. We all started talking at once. "SHUT UP!" I screamed as everyone shut up, "I'll go first. Okay…I had been playing some poker with Noin…She seemed out of it because she had Vodka, after getting bored I asked if she wanted to switch rooms because I didn't want the alarm clock. When someone walked into my room, I thought it was Heero. When the person got in bed and kissed me on the neck, I turned and looked to see Zechs. The end." I looked embarrassed admitting I had been sleeping with Heero.  
  
Duo  
  
"I'll go next." I said, "I had been out of it since the Vodka, so I stumbled up the stairs and asked Noin if she wanted to switch because her room had a T.V. She said yes. When I got into bed someone else stumbled in and got into bed. I thought it was Hilde. But, what scared me, is what I found, well Hilde doesn't have. I turned to see Heero there." "You screamed like a little girl!" Heero said laughing, "Although I was just as scared and sickened as hell." "The end." I said.  
  
Trowa  
  
"I'll go…" I said, "Well…I asked Pierre to switch rooms because I wanted a window in my room. We switched. I went and opened the window, then looked to see someone already in bed. I got in bed and slowly brought my hand across the persons body thinking it was Quatre." I showed signs of blushing but held it back. None of them knew I was gay. "Anyway…" I said as I kept going, "I turned the person to me and frenched the person, and ran my hand through his hair. Then I noticed it was too long. I opened my eyes to see Catherine. That's when I started spitting and screaming at the same time. The end." Catherine ran to the bathroom and threw up. "No offense, but you're a brother…" she said as he put a breath mint in.  
  
Hilde  
  
"I hadn't known that Duo and Noin switched rooms…And since me and Duo do certain 'things' to start off a night, I started them. That's when a deranged Noin turned towards me and asked what I was doing. I screamed and fainted." I said.  
  
Pierre  
  
"Well…Since Catherine and I have 'visits' each night with each other, I figured she'd have remembered that we had switched rooms, but she had Vodka, so…I found myself frenching Quatre. At first I screamed then stopped in mid scream and wondered what the hell he was doing in Trowa's room. And Trowa just explained what that was all about so…"  
  
Wufei  
  
"Well, me and Sally were together, we being the only ones not screwed up, while we were um…Watching T.V., yeah that was it, I heard a scream and mumbled about how some women have got to get a life." I said as I took the glares from Noin, Hilde, Relena and Katherine, "And Duo I guess well, he's just a boy…Anyway, then I heard a crash, which was all of you running into each other and tumbling down the stairs. I ran out with Sally *After putting some clothes on* and saw all of you down there deranged and confused. So…Well…That's the story." "Why you…" Duo said. He tackled me and started punching me again and again. "YOU CALL THIS JUST A BOY?" he screamed as he kneed me in the balls, "HA!" He stood up, dusted himself off, and sat back down as if nothing had happened. I just laid on the ground with my hands between my legs. "You prick…" I said in a VERY high voice.   
  
  
THE END  
  
[Note: I give all the credit to Shinigami Baby who inspired me, it's like her fic only more twisted and demented!]  



	2. Default Chapter Title

11 People, 1 Psychotic Night  
Part 2  
'The Theme Park'  
  
Author's Note: I'm, not perverted, just mentally demented!  
I'm sorry but it's the only category I have experience in!  
  
Narrative  
  
"Women…" Wufei mumbled to himself as he glanced over at Noin who was sitting next to him. "We're made of sugar and spice and everything nice…" Hilde said retorting to Wufei. "Yup, women are great at sex!" Duo said, "The sugar makes you energetic, the spice makes you frisky, and everything nice makes it just as fun as hell!" "DUO!" Heero_YuyZ yelled, "STICK TO THE SCRIPT!" "Hey…" Duo said looking at Hilde, "It's true!" Hilde just looked at the floor and blushed.  
"Are we there yet?"  
"NO!" Heero yelled for the tenth time, "The Amusement Park is still a few miles away." "Are we there yet?" Heero_YuyZ asked. "DUO JUST ASKED THAT SAME QUESTION!" Zechs screamed. "I know…" Heero_YuyZ said, "But I always pop in and out bugging the hell out of you guys.!" He grabbed and eraser and erased himself. "I'll be back!" he cackled. "I hate that guy!" Noin said. Suddenly an eraser came down and started erasing her. "I apologize, I apologize!" Noin screamed. She mumbled something and he erased her pants. "AAAHHHH!" she yelled. Relena handed her a new pair of pants.  
  
20 Minutes Later  
  
"YAY!" Duo screamed, "Cotton Candy!" "How immature, he's acting like he's 9!" Hilde said, "Eh, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! YAY! Cotton Candy!" Relena rolled her eyes. "Heero!" she cried, "Look, the Extreme Z!" The highest roller coaster in the world. It went so high up you had to have oxygen masks! [Heh, that's what I dream of, a 2 mile drop! AAAAHHHHHH!] "Let's go to the House of Horrors!" Heero said. "Oh, fine, but then we go to the Extreme Z!" Relena said. They got a ticket and entered the house of horrors. "Nice fangs, they look real!" Heero said to the ticket taker. "They are real!" the guy said as he lunged at Relena and tried to bite her. Heero elbowed him in the back. "Listen, I'll pay you 50 bucks if you bite Dorothy Catalonia!" Heero said. "Heero!" Relena cried. The guy stood up and ran towards Dorothy. They heard a scream and Heero giggled. Suddenly Dorothy ran up. "Suddenly, this guy tried biting me, and he was erased!" she cried. "Hehehe…Don't mess with the script! Even though Dorothy's a *slut* Excuse my French, but she is, never mess with my script!!" Heero_YuyZ said.  
  
Meanwhile at the Ferris Wheel  
  
A shirt dropped from the Ferris Wheel and landed on top of a guys head. He looked upwards. "HEY!" he yelled, "THOSE TO GUYS ARE DOING IT IN THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Suddenly the car that they were in snapped from the bouncing. A naked Trowa held onto the car cord with one hand, and the naked Quatre in the other. His hand slipped and the plummeted landing in cotton candy. Luckily the cotton candy was really fresh and it stuck to them acting as clothes. "Excuse us, ignore the two cotton candy covered people…" Quatre said as he blushed. They walked to the van and closed the door, waiting for the others.  
  
Meanwhile at the waterpark  
  
"I dare you!" Zechs said. "NO WAY!" Noin cried. "Do it…" Zechs urged. She mumbled something and stood up on the wet rocky surface. "I DO IT EVERYNIGHT WITH ZECHS MARQUISE!" she yelled as she grabbed the 100 bucks from him, "There happy?" Suddenly she slipped and fell off. Zechs dove in after her. When he pulled her out, he had lost his swimming trunks. Noin put her hand there as the ran towards the van. They got in with Trowa and Quatre and waited for the others.  
  
Meanwhile at the Shaker  
  
"T…T…Th…i….s…fe…elsss….goo….oood!" Duo said. The shaker is a ride the constantly shakes. "Psst!" Hilde said, "Down here!" She was in the bottom of one of the booths with her shirt off. "YAHOO!" Duo said as he slid down. Suddenly the shaking stopped but they were to 'wrapped up' in themselves to notice. "Aaiiieeee!" someone screamed, "THERE'S PEOPLE IN THIS BOOTH!" Duo and Hilde looked up to see someone staring at them. They jumped up and walked to the van and waited. It was getting boring in there. It was dark and no one knew who was there. Zechs thought Trowa was Noin. Quatre thought Hilde was Trowa (because Hilde's totally flat!). Duo thought Noin was Hilde. (Sick and scary eh?) "CUT!" Heero_YuyZ called, "Once Relena gets here I'm coming in!" Heero from off stage uses his 'Deathglare!™' at him. "Joking!" Heero_YuyZ said, "Joking!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Extreme Z  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Relena screamed, "Okay, that was fun, lets leave." She vomited 5 times then left. They went to the van and opened the door so the light went on. "AAHHH!" Duo yelled. "AAHHH!" Noin screamed. They all started screaming. "Not again!" Heero said, "I don't wanna know how you are all without clothes, I just do not want to know…" He drove them to the hotel where they got dressed.  
  
Note: Wufei and Sally just made out in the trunk of the car minding their own business! And Dorothy after trying to be bitten went to the pary psychiatrist!  
THE END!  
  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 3(If I feel like making it!)  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

13 People 1 Psychotic Night  
(Part of the 12 People, 1 Pyschotic Night Trilogy)  
Mayhem  
  
Chapter 1 Heero  
  
"Who wants to go roller skating?" I yelled. They all jumped in the car and we drove off.  
  
Later that day  
  
"Intriguing!" I said, "I still do not see how Duo does it with Hilde while roller skating." "He has good balance!" Zechs said, "Now excuse me, I have to go to the little girls room." I looked at him and he winked. "Oh god…" I said, "AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT HORNEY?" The entire roller skating rink looked at me. "Lets find out!" Relena said pulling me under the table. After well, an hour of it, I felt a bump in my ribs. A foot had kicked me. I looked up only to see the underside of a skirt. "HEERO!" Relena said slapping me. The girl looked down. "PERVERT!" she screamed. She kicked me in the face then ran off. The guy who Relena had been kicked by kicked her and left. He had sat down and his crotch ended up right in her face. She was kicked after I slapped her. "Now we're even!" I said, "Let's get back to business!" I had an evil grin and I pulled the tablecloth down over us.  
  
Chapter 2 Zechs  
  
"It's stuck!" I screamed. My head was stuck in the toilet. Noin and I had been in the little girls room and well, I slipped on some soap and my head was stuck in the toilet. "Just a sec." she said flushing. "BLUB!! BLUB!" I screamed as my hair was ripped off my head and into the toilet. "IT'S CLOGGED!" she said as she got a plunger. She put it on the back of my head. "AAAUGGGH!!" I screamed as I flew back into her and through the stall door. 10 women turned their heads to us lying on the floor. We re-hinged the door and went back to our business.  
  
Chapter 3 Duo  
  
"Oh yeah this feels good…" I said. Ever tried doing it while roller skating? It's hard but it's fun as hell! "Hey man, you okay, you're like attached to that girl!" this guy said. Just then Hilde grabbed me in an unexpected place. "EEEE!" I cried. "You're insane man, I'm outta here!" the guy said. I had my face turned and you know how cute I am, well, a ton of girls came at me. I was torn away from Hilde as the girls savagely dug into me. "AAAHHH!" I screamed, "HELP!!" Hilde started grabbing the girls and throwing them across the rink, "Get off my guy you vapid whores!" Her hair turned spiky and she ripped the hair off one girl, that's when they backed off. Her hair returned to normal. She grabbed my hand and we walked out into the back alley. (Yahooooooooo!)  
  
Chapter 4 Quatre  
  
"Harder!" I screamed, "HARDER!" "Jeesh sir, I'll make you a harder slushie…" the guy said walking off. "Ya know how sick that sounded?" Trowa asked walking up, "You are frisky for a little one…" "Hey!" I said slapping Trowa on the behind. The guy gave me my slushie. "I have an idea…" Trowa said staring at my slushie. We knocked the guy unconscious and hid behind the service counter. [Authors Note: I shall not go any farther because I don't want an NC-17 rating! Oh and to wonder what they are doing with the slushie, watch American Pie!] "OH YES!" I said releasing a content squeal. Suddenly a guy with a camera appeared. "SMILE!" he said, "You're on Canded Camera!" "Oh take this!" Trowa yelled. He grabbed the slushie and shoved it up the cameraman's ass. "Smug little son of a…" the guy was about to say. "CUT!" Heero_YuyZ cried. He walked on and punched the guys face in. "I do the swearing, not you!" Heero_YuyZ said kneeing the guy in the balls. He picked the guy up with one hand and carried him off the stage. "Damn crazy fans…" Trowa said, "Always trying to get near us…" I popped in a Viagra. "Okay!" I said, "Back to work!" We went back under the counter.  
  
Chapter 5 Pierre  
  
"Hehehehehe…" I said, "You sure no one will catch us?" "No way!" Catherine said, "Who actually looks in an empty locker?" CLICK! "You can have this locker…" someone said. They girl walked over and opened it up. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. She slammed the door shut making an indent on my face. "Um, I'd like a different locker…" she said. "Why?" the guy asked opening the door, "AAAHHH!" He slammed it shut. "Okay, you can have a different one!" he said. "Oh well!" Catherine said grabbing me by the tie and lifting me up.  
  
  
Chapter 6 Wufei  
  
"Shaggaliscious baby!" I said, "Would you like one of my famous massages?" "Sure…" Sally said as I started rubbing her back. "How's it feel baby?" I asked. "Lower…" she said. "How's it feel baby?" I asked in a lower voice. [I hate Austin Powers but at least I can remember it!] We were in the car while doing this. Suddenly I saw 4 pairs of eyes. I opened the trunk door and two kids went flying. I rolled my eyes and closed the trunk door. "They want what they can't have but if you say they can have it they don't want it…" Sally said, "Amazing." "Well what about what I want?" I asked. Suddenly two people opened the door and pulled us out. They had the others. "Okay…" one said, "You are all under arrest for disrupting the piece." Just then Dorothy walked up. "Are you officers coming back or not, I'm getting bored!" she said. "Oh my, my!" Heero said, "$1,000 and we won't tell." "Deal…" the second one said. He handed us $1,000 and ran off with Dorothy to the patrol car. I rolled my eyes. "Amazing how you can always bribe any authority figures if you catch them doing something wrong." I said glancing at Relena. She passed me $100 bucks for not telling the world she was caught underneath a roller skating rink table doing it. [Any adults who'd actually read this *If there are any* Don't kill me!J]  
  
THE END  
  
[Sick ain't I???] 


End file.
